Mad MelXLucky Zaford
by Handsome-Jack-Borderlands-2
Summary: The title says it all. I know it's a weird pairing because they hate each other in the game, but I think they'd make a good couple. Sex scene! Read at your own risk! And please don't post hate messages... I like to make odd male pairings a lot...


Mad Mel's POV

...

I was sitting in my runner in the arena, wondering if I should go see him or not. "How could it possibly hurt me?" I thought to myself, and then I remembered... He hated me. He wanted me dead. I guess I was just having a typical bandit moment... Stupid thoughts and a lack of common sense. "What would happen if I told him?" I thought to myself. "What's the worst he could do? He's locked up in a jail cell with no weapons..." Eventually I decided I would go to the camp and tell him, but not without my shotgun...

...

As I loaded my ZX10 Detonating Shotgun and got back into my runner, one of my men approached me. "Where are you going?" he asked as he watched me. "I'm going to check on Lucky." I said, hoping he wouldn't say anything rude. "Oh, ok..." he said, and walked away. "Wait!" I yelled to him, aiming my shotgun at his head. "Y- Yes...?" He said as he turned around. "Can I trust you not to tell anyone where I am?" "Uh... Ok..." He said as he turned back around and ran. "I would've really shot him..." I thought to myself, watching him run away. "Maybe this thing with Lucky has become unhealthy?" I just brushed it off and drove out of the arena, thinking about what I would say to him when I saw him.

...

When I finally arrived at the camp, it was dark out. I walked in and looked around. There were no signs of life. The camp appeared to be empty. "Everyone must be sleeping..." I thought to myself as I walked into the smaller part of the camp, where Lucky's cell was. I walked inside the house where he should've been and I was immediately shocked. The cell door was open and Lucky was gone! "H- Hello?" I said as I backed up, afraid of what could've happened to him. "Hello." A voice said from behind me and I turned around as quick as I could. It was him. "Is there a reason why you're not dead yet?" He asked me, aiming his pistol at me and coming closer. I backed up, scared for my life and said "I- I'm... S- Supposed to be dead?" "Yes." He said, and I felt my back touch the wall. "A Vault Hunter named Roland came in here earlier and I asked him to kill you, so no one in the Dahl Headland would have to suffer anymore." He seemed angry with me. "P- Please don't kill me..." I said as I fell to my knees. "Then give me your weapon." He said as he pointed his pistol at my head. I gave him my shotgun and he set it down on a crate behind him. "W- What are you going to do to me?" I asked him. "I'm going to turn you in." He said. "I wish I could just murder you myself, but I'd rather not. I'd rather see you suffer in prison for what you've done." My situation was getting worse minute by minute, and it was becoming harder for me to tell him. "Th- There's something I need to tell you." I said to him. "What is it?" He asked. "I've wanted to tell you this for so long, but I could never build up the courage to... You might not think so, but I care about you more than anything. I would do anything just to be close to you..." "What the hell are you trying to say?" He asked angrily. "I- I'm trying to tell you that I- I-... I love you..." We were both silent for a moment and then he looked at me and said, "How long has this been going on?" "Ever since I met you..." I said. "I honestly don't know what to say..." He said, lowering his gun. "I've never had anyone tell me that besides my parents, but I guess it's time." He laughed and helped me up. "W- What now?" I asked him. "My house."

...

We walked in and I sat down on his bed. He immediately pushed me down and climbed on top of me. He pulled down his mask and I did the same, and I let him stick his tongue in my mouth. I unbuckled my belt and pulled my pants down, and he did the same. I let him enter me, and he put his hands on my hips. "Oh my God..." I said. "I never thought anything like this would ever happen..." "Well..." He said and laughed. "Enjoy it." After a while, I went into convulsions, and then... We both climaxed. He screamed, came out of me, and laid down on top of me. "I love you..." I said as I looked at him. "I'll always love you..." "I love you too..." He said. "I always hated you. I wanted you dead. But now I'd do anything to keep you safe... I care about you, and I'll do whatever I can to make you happy..."

...


End file.
